Shutter assemblies are disposed in electrical wiring devices to prevent accidental insertion of an object into an electrically energized portion of the electrical wiring device. A ramped surface of a first shutter member overlies a blocking portion of a second shutter member. An inserted object contacts the ramped surface of the first shutter member, thereby sliding the first shutter member out of the way. The inserted object is prevented from accessing the energized contact by the blocking portion of the second shutter member. Accordingly, two objects must be inserted to defeat the shutter members of the shutter assembly to access the electrical contacts.
Inserting two objects, such as the blades of a plug, contacts the two ramped surfaces of the two shutter members, thereby causing both shutter members to slide. The two blades of the inserted plug then can engage the electrical contacts disposed behind the shutter assembly. After repeated plug insertions, the ramped surfaces of the shutter members, which are usually molded of plastic, can become gouged or otherwise marred. Such damage can cause the shutter members to fail to operate upon insertion of a plug, such that the plug cannot be electrically connected to the electrical contacts of the electrical wiring device.
While protective shutter covers are known in the prior art, they typically are complex and complicate assembly of the device in which they are installed. Accordingly, a need exists for a simple, easy-to-install cover member for protecting the shutters of a tamper-resistant assembly of an electrical wiring device.